Signs of Brotherhood
The Signs of Brotherhood was a joint-Imperial xenocidal campaign carried out in the defence of the Sadeth System by a triumvirate of Space Marine Chapters, including: Emperor's Trident, Incursors and Shattered Star Chapter, against a splinter Hive Fleet of encroaching Tyranids. Following the successful purgation of these foul xenos, they were later attacked by a large force of Heretic Astartes, known as the Wraith Claws. During the conflict against this Renegade Chapter, the three Loyalist Chapters forged deep bonds of brotherhood, stronger than tempered steel, and will now answer the call to aid one another, whenever the occasion arises. History At the start of the seventh century of the 40th Millennium, the Emperor's Trident, Incursors, and Shattered Star arrived on the System of Sadeth to put down a system-wide Gene-Stealer Cult and a soon after a Tyranid Splinter after the Pathfinder saw this path in a psychic vision, After contacting the two chapters to assist the Shattered Star. After a near decade of purging the mutants, a Tyranid splinter invaded the system. After a few short years of fighting the combined forces of the three Chapter fleets assaulted the splinter fleet and cut off support to the ground forces which allowed the three chapters time to purge the xenos, first on Sadeth III, then on Sadeth V and then soon on the rest of the system. After the battle, the three chapters converged back to Sadeth III where they exchanged Signs of Brotherhood and had a vast fortress built on the planet with the statues of the three chapters. As the fortress was being built the three chapters were invaded by a Chaos Space Marine Renegade Chapter, calling themselves the Wraith Claws. As the planet was under siege, the three chapters made a defensive line in and around the fortress. The fighting was fierce as the traitors used the enormous statues as cover as well as battering rams on the loyalists, as the fighting was at it fiercest the traitors used their teleportariums to send their terminators as well as their shock troops known as the Hunting Fangs the possessed Chaos Space Marines that work with their daemonic parasites instead of working against it. The Terminators and Hunting Fangs focused on the Incursors who had the lowest number of Space Marines in the castle, with these shock troops punched a hole in the castle's defenses. The remaining loyalists forces were forced to retreat deeper into the castle. As the fighting continued, many battle-brothers became separated from their group or became the last survivor of their squads and had to group up with different squads and many of them regrouped with teams from different chapters. While the Wraith Claws were invading the depths of the castle other Heretic Astartes as well as their slaves were collecting the dead, both traitors and loyalists. During this new assault wave the Hunting Fangs as well as the Wraith Chaos Terminators led the assault, this attack was met by the combined forces of the Rust Guard, 1st Company of Incursors, as well half of the Shattered Stars Terminator Company. During the battle a great number of the Rust Guard and Shattered Stars Terminator Company were lost with the Incursors losing three Terminators known as Brao "The Fourth", Zarik "The Seventh", Namaro Sequen "The Tenth". This caused the Incursors to go into an unbridled rage as the ten Terminators of their brotherhood were considered sacred to the chapter. After the chapter's grievous loss, many of their brothers the three chapters were held up in the main square of the castle the traitors left, as the chapters explored their nearly destroyed castle they found almost no corpses of the traitors and a fair number of the chapters dead were missing as well. When all was accounted for the three chapters decided it best to rebuild the castle and fortify it to become a vast bastion that could hold off a mighty siege. The interior of the castle was a cultural beauty with a mixture of the three chapter's culture blended as one. The fallen statues themselves were rebuilt and the many more were made. In the beginning, the three chapters called each others brothers just as a formality, but after the battle, their brotherhood was unbreakable for each and every Astartes on the planet thought that their brotherhood was deeper than blood and that nothing could ever break their brotherhood. Now these astartes chapters will always come to aid if one of them calls for it. Category:Campaigns Category:Emperor's Trident Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Incursors Category:Shattered Star Category:Space Marines